Comforting touch
by candy-belle
Summary: John finds comfort in the tiniest of touches. Slash fic with John Cena and another  but can't say it will spoil the surprise  featuring hurt/comfort.


**Title:** Comforting touch  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> John finds comfort in the tiniest of touches.  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> John Cena and another (can't say will give the secret away!)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> hurt/comfort,  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Yeah no idea where this came from but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote so here it is. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

X x x x x x x x

John grunted as he pushed the door to his hotel room open. Everything ached. His stomach, his hip, his neck, his elbow, his back, he couldn't think of a part of him that was aching. Letting the door click shut behind him he took a moment to try and compose himself, to try and pull himself back together. He couldn't remember ever feeling so tired or exhausted. Not even at his lowest point during the nexus storyline had he felt this exhausted. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

He was working too hard, he knew that but he knew too he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop, just seeing the smiles on those faces even hearing the boos and chants against him gave him fuel to carry on. But now in the silence of the rented room everything felt wrong. His body felt like lead and his heart ached with loneliness. Without opening his eyes properly he started to cross towards the bathroom. All he wanted to do was head into the shower and try and wash away some of the aches.

"John."

He froze as a bedside light flicked on, illuminating the otherwise darkened room. Not daring to hope, he waited, keeping his head bowed, waiting for confirmation that he wasn't alone.

He felt a hand touch his arm. He felt a soft touch that made his eyes flutter shut before opening again. But he kept his head bowed, he kept his eyes focused on the floor just as he had been taught. It had taken him so long to finally learn those lessons but now that he had learned them the peace and relief they bought him were unparalleled.

"You look so tired."

He nodded biting his lower lip knowing better than to respond verbally. He hadn't been given permission to speak. His master hadn't given him that luxury.

"My poor hero."

He felt a slight blush start to colour his face. He always blushed when he received such undue praised from his master. He closed his eyes, his teeth digging dangerously into his lower lip as the familiar hand gently wandered up his arm. He stood statue still as knowledgeable fingers caressed his bicep before moving on further to brush the back of his neck, teasing his hair line with faint touches before disappearing altogether.

He bit back to whimper that burnt his throat. He wanted more, he wanted that touch so much. It had confused and scared him so much in the beginning. The strength of the need he felt for those tiny almost insignificant touches had been overwhelming but now he didn't care, he just accepted the longing, the sheer desire to be touched as part of what made their bond so special. He just longed for those moments when they were alone. Moments when he would touch him, reassure him, when his master would take care of him. When he didn't have to think, or be on show or play the superhero, moments when he could just be himself.

"Come here," echoed a distant command.

He turned his head, frowning when he realised he hadn't even noticed that his master had left his side and had moved over to the large king-size that dominated the rented room. Instantly he started to move only to receive a cocked eyebrow. He closed his eyes in frustration, annoyed at himself for forgetting such a simple rule. Dropping to his knees he slowly crawled obediently towards the bed. He paused as he came within reach not quite sure where, or how, his master wanted him. So about what to do he did whenever he was unsure he settled into his at-ease position - kneeling straight up, his head bowed, his arms firmly by his side – and waited. He simply waited for his master's next command. He sighed happily as his master slid a finger under his chin gently forcing him to tilt his head up. He risked looking up and found himself wanting to drown in his master's rich dark eyes. He felt some of the aches melt away as his master smiled at him so tenderly it was almost too much for him to bear.

He went to look away but his master ordered firmly, "No hiding. Look at me."

He obeyed flicking his gaze up a second before dropping back down. He nuzzled his head against the hand currently stroking his sweat soaked hair.

"My poor John," repeated his master, gently rubbing the pad of a calloused thumb over John's worried lip. He stared at him a while, seeing deeper and further into his soul than John had ever allowed anyone else before.

With a soft sigh his master stroked the side of his face. Then with his concern and worry for John audible in his voice, his master murmured, "You need to rest. You're working too hard." He paused then favouring him with the softest smile he patted the mattress beside him and ordered tenderly, "Come here."

John hurried to obey – ignoring the aches and complaints from his tired match weary body - and clambered up onto the bed. He hesitated not sure what to do next but when his master held his arm out of the way John instantly settled beside him, snuggling into the warmth of his master's embrace. He closed his eyes almost whimpering when he felt his master wrap his arms around him holding him tight.

John nuzzled his face against the toned body he adored, his eyes fluttering as he heard his master murmur, "Shhh relax. You've worked so hard today. You made so many people happy - I'm so proud of you."

John gave a little whine, wriggling slightly as his master praised him. It had taken him ages to accept praise, taken him ages to learn that enjoying his master's kindness and attention wasn't a sign of weakness. He stilled as he felt familiar hands stroke his arm and back, fingers undulating over his tired, match-stained skin. Suddenly realising how filthy he was, he tried to push away, he tried to put space between them but his master simply his tightened grip, seemingly knowing what the big man was thinking before John even knew it.

"We'll clean you up in a moment," soothed his master, "But for now - rest. You deserve to rest, Johnny."

John slowly settled back down, his head resting on his master's stomach as his master stroked his hair. He felt more of the tension melt away and, without thinking, as his master's fingers trailed over his lisp he pressed a soft kiss to them, earning a chuckle and a soft, "Just rest" in return.

He grinned against the warm skin and as his master continued to look after him, John finally relaxed the tension finally draining away from his body leaving only the aches of tired muscles instead of the aching emptiness that had been filling him.

He felt himself drifting away and as sleep finally claimed him he smiled as he heard his master whisper, "I'm so proud of you."

X x x x x x x x x x

Randy knocked then waited a moment before using his spare key to enter John's room. As he did, he paused, a warm smile flooding his face as he looked towards the large bed. John was curled up on the bed, his large frame almost hiding the smaller man currently holding him. Randy stepped in, closing the door gently and strode across to the bed.

Evan looked up at him warmly and snapped, "He's so tired. They're working him too hard and he's not got the sense to say no."

"I know," repaid Randy sinking onto the bed, his own hand snaking out to touch John's exposed calf, "But at least he has you."

"Yeah he does," replied Evan a warm smile lighting his face, "He has me."

Leaning down Randy pressed a platonic kiss against John's forehead the looking up he pressed an equally platonic kiss against Evan's lips rumbling, "Take care of him for me."

"I always do," replied Evan his smile a mix of tenderness and strength, a combination that made Randy chuckle. John sniffled in his sleep his face crumping for a moment. Instantly Evan's attention was focused don his larger lover. Stroking the short blond hair he soothed, "Shh, John shhh it's okay I've got you, I'm here. You're safe."

Instantly John relaxed, his face nuzzling against Evan's stomach as he drifted back towards a more contented rest.

Randy slid to his feet and taking a last look he turned and passed away. Reaching the door he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. It had taken John and Evan long enough to realise what they both wanted but now they had finally found the strength to admit their needs he had never seen either man look so content. He blushed as he realised Evan was staring at him – the powerful high flyer gazing at him with a knowing smile creasing his face. With a wry smile Randy gave him a curt nod before slipping out of the door and leaving John alone in the capable and loving care of his formidable little master.

FIN x


End file.
